


Through this - Together

by Vheldhon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disabled Character, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, all others there too, not enough to tag them all, trans!Lucio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vheldhon/pseuds/Vheldhon
Summary: Sorry about all the mistakes!I'm not a geniues at this kind of writing.times and terms and spelling are my demons... Dx(I try to correct my mistakes on my computer at home, so don't wonder if there're no mistakes anymore... :'D)hope you'll enjoy it anyway...





	1. Why you?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used to be a oneshot...

Awkward. 

There was no better description than this word: Awkward.

Lúcio stared at the wall from the group shower since the two junkers entered. Normally the DJ showered all by himself, after everyone else had finished - for reasons.  
The two new members of Overwatch didn't know that and hell - he couldn't told them to get out without turning around. Lú hesitated and turned the water a bit colder, letting out a huge sigh.

"Oi! Froggy! Don't ya wanna say hi?"  
The voice of the tall and lanky blonde high-pitched as always. He waved his remained hand and giggled while he tried not to fall without his peg leg.  
Lúcio frowned and turned his head so he could look over his shoulder. A shy wave followed within a stuttered "H-hey."  
His cheeks were hot and red and with every second he felt more uncomfortable.  
Not that he didn't like the two men - obviously he had a little crush on the australian bombexpert anyway - but know it was more about that he wished he could straight walk away without paying attention to the others. But he can't.

Hands to the wall and head down, his face showed a frown, thoughtful eyes and slowly moving lips. Lú tried to figured out how he could disappear without the two Junkers notice. He just could walk off. But after all, the Brazilian freedom fighter just stood there and did nothing.

Junkrats hand was warm, comforting and also very irritating. He placed it on the right shoulder of the medic, wrapping his arm around the shorter man.  
"Mate, ya'alroight?" A nervous giggle followed and the grab on his shoulder tightens a bit. His voice was lower than usually and had a slightly difference. Was he worried? Maybe. But why?  
Lúcio frowned again and looked up, straight in amber eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"Why'd ya mumbling to ya?" Junkrat looked a bit irritated but most interested. He bend over so he could look into the brown eyes of the musician, focusing on his face. Straight.  
Not as usual, Junk wasn't good at this but know Lú was grateful about it at the moment.  
"I'm just thinking of a new song" he lied, trying to act as usual. His hands slowly slide between his tights and covering his crotch.  
The blonde didn't seemed to notice and the DJ sighed quiet, a bit stressed.  
"Sweet! Kay, lemme tell'ya ... I'm ya biggest fan!"  
"You... What?"  
An amused grunts followed from the other side of the room. Junkrats bodyguard Roadhog stood there, back turned to the other two of them and washing his white hair.  
"You're not."  
"He is", Hog huffed, a big grin on his lips as he turned his head a bit.  
"Told ya!", the blond giggled, poking his index finger deep into Lúcios cheek. He let go of him within seconds and wobbling back to Roadhog, leaning against his huge body and whispering, giggling, pointing at the DJ.  
Great. He found out and was now talking, laughing, over him.  
The medic shrugged, turned the water down and just walked off without saying anything. Back in the fitting room, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his hips, not far from tears with red cheeks and a fluttering heart. Not him. Anybody else but not Junkrat! Lúcio gasped instead of letting the tears running down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes and startet quick to get dry and dressed again, leaving the fitting room with fast steps and a deep and uncomfortable frown on his face.

Now what? He can't look Junkrat in the eyes anymore and he was sure the tall blonde would tell anyone! Near to tears again, the Brazilian jumped on his bed at his room, snuggling his face deep in one of his silly frog faced pillows. His dreads still wet and lose, leaving wet marks on his tight green shirt.

"Fuck", he screamed into his pillow, pressing his face against it as hard as possible.


	2. Secrets and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang! Bang! Straight ahead.  
> smoothe way to get a relationship, tho!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me....  
> Wrote this at school

"Do you really think he will tell everyone? Don't you think he already had if he noticed and cared about it?"  
Mercys smile was soft, warm and comforting.  
While Lú pulling his pants up again, he looked down to his shoes, biting his lower lip.  
"No... I don't think so." He had to agree.  
Junkrat wasn't that kind of person who don't show when there was something he didn't like - omnics, obviously. With the other medic - Zenyatta, an omnic-monk - he had his troubles but according to this he seemed to be as neutral as possible.  
So he probably had done something before now. Maybe he hasn't noticed or at all, he was giving zero fucks as always.  
But Lú was afraid. Of what? He couldn't tell, but he was.  
"How long is it since that happened?" Mercy raised an eyebrow, frowning a moment later.  
"3 Months..."  
"So if it really offended him, he probably told anyone or at least ask about it like about why we had omnics in our team."  
"But..."  
"I know, Lúcio. But it's alright, believe me."  
The short men nodded, rubbing against the sport Mercy had set the syringe. It still hurts a bit, but the musician got used to it a long time ago. 

"Mercy...?"  
The blonde woman turned around, a questioning look on her face.  
"I'd like to... I mean, I..."  
She smiled, putting a hand on the younger ones shoulder.  
"Tell him."  
"I can't! Neither of it!"  
"How long do you have this crush Lúcio? Half a year or am I wrong?"  
"8 month", he corrected the other medic, a blush on his cheeks. "And 12 days.", he mumbled for himself.  
A quite chuckle followed and the blonde stand up, placing her hand again on Lús shoulder.  
"Tell him. And then let it go. He will accept it. Or at least tolerate it. You'll see."  
A short nod, he grabbed Mercys hand an squeezed it, then let go and turned around.  
"Thanks", he said while he was leaving the medic-station, going straight to his room.  
He couldn't tell Junkrat. Neither of his secrets. Not about his crush, his body, everything.

He felt his knees becoming weak and his legs starts to shiver. No good sign and he hurried to get to his room, not looking where he was running exactly.  
It had to, he bumped into someone huge, but also thin. Junkrat!  
"Oi, watch'ya way, heatfrog!"  
Nicknames. A quirk of Junkrat that nobody was upset with, instead of Soldier: 76, but Lú could understand. 'Whitehead' or 'Oldie' weren't accurate names to begin a friendship.  
Anyway, the DJ was okay with every nickname the tall Australian coming up to him.  
"Sorry Junkrat, didn't saw you."  
Silence.  
Lúcio looked up in a red cheeked face, noticing the freckles on the pale skin for the first time.  
"What?"  
Not a word.  
Slowly he raised his hand and shakes it in front of the other ones face, but he didn't react.  
"Jamison?"  
A high pitched groan escaped the throat of the Australian and he slammed his hand on his forehead.  
"Totally forgot what I wanted ta ask ya!" He shrugged and placed his hands on the shoulders of the medic, leaning down to him and placed his face as near as possible to Lúcios.  
"Can we talk? Roadhog's out for shopping grocery and I'm bored as fuck!"  
"... Sure, why not?"  
"Sweet!" The tall blonde let go of the Brazilian and turned on his heels, straight away to his dorm room. Lú followed with a surprised look on his face, cheeks still red and hot.  
He entered his room just to found Junkrat on his bed, spreading arms and legs wide, rustling his fingers through the sheets.  
"Nice place, like ya frogs!" Junk giggled, grabbing one of the said pillows and squeezed it, then pressing it to his own face.  
Lúcio let out a shy chuckle, sitting on the bed-end with crossed legs.  
"So... Ya scars."  
"My what?" He felt his heart pounding hard and loud against his rips, dry mouth and nervous shaking hands. He knew! And know he... He...  
"Here. Ya scars, mate!"  
Junkrat crawled up to Lú, lifting his shirt without any hesitate. He pointed at the scars on Lúcios chest, poking them with his cold steel-finger of his prosthesis hand.  
"Jeeze", the shorter men hissed, putting his shirt down in no time.  
"Where do ya get'em?"  
Should he lie? No. Should he came out? Never!  
"Surgery", he mumbled.

Again silence.  
The junker looked at him for a while and then suddenly turned around, pointing at one of his many scars on his back.  
"Like these! Had a shrapnel removed!"  
His voice was excited and bit scratchy, but also... Lovely.  
Fucking crush! Lúcio shrugged, biting his lower lip unnecessary hard.  
"What about ya? What happen'?"  
For gods sake! He crossed his arms and brought his knees near to his chest.  
"Nothing important."  
"But they're so noticeable!"  
Probably they were not, because of Lús muscles, but how should he know about Junkrats addiction to scars?  
He let out a huff, his head down for a moment.

"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Why?"  
"It's personal!"  
"Why?"  
Was he serious?! The DJ showed a frown and faced the blonde a moment just to let out a sigh again.

Junkrats eyes were stunning. He couldn't help but hat to admit it. One of the many reasons he had a crush on the maniac bombexpert. His way to speak, his way to move. Everything. He also wasn't uncomfortable with the amount of dirt, ash and every other thing on the others body, his dry looking and burned hair, his thick eyebrows and his pointy nose. Cute. In his own way.

"Ya here with me?"  
Lú blinked and looked up to Junkrat as he moved on, sitting down on his lap and placing his hands against the wall on which Lúcio was leaning.  
"Yeah... Sorry. I was..."  
"Starring."  
"What?"  
A quite chuckle.  
"At me. Ya was starrin' at ma face, Frogboy."  
Fuck. Not again! He pressed his lips to a thin line, shaking his head slowly.  
"I wasn't."  
A cold finger dipped deep into his cheek and he had to smile.  
"So hot'n'red. Everything's okay, mate?"  
A short humm followed, a look at amber eyes.  
"Just ... Not used to this", he came out, touching Junkrats sides carefully.  
Lanky armes wrapped around his shoulders, slim fingers rushed through his dreads. A quick snuggling against his head an the taller one let go of him, a big toothie grin showing.

Personal space was nothing Junkrat had a clue about, but Lú got used to it very well after their first met. Every time he was around the blonde, hands were touching, shoulders rubbing, tights against each others. With every day it became more clearly to everyone and they started to make jokes about it, guessing about a crush or something. They were so right.

Not only about the DJ either. Junkrat had noticed his heat for the little frog a few months ago. He tried to came out to him so many times but always, Lúcio thought he was joking. And he didn't get it straight.  
But how should he? Lús secret wasn't obvious, but the Junker noticed it real quick. Not planned after all, but he had found out about on a mission, where the shorter one had to sit on his lap for a long while. Legs were moving and something was missing. Not important to the Australian, but noticeable.

He knew that no one other knows about - except that blond sheila-medic. She was the one for Lús special need once in a while and she had to make things work for the little music-frog.  
His little music-frog.

Junk hadn't a problem with those things. Out there, there were a lot of blokes and sheilas like that - different to Lú after all, but the same.  
Jamie snorted about his thoughts, playing gentle with the other ones dreads while starring at his face without saying anything.  
He was so handsome, so sweet and lovely. So afraid.  
Junk could relate, he don't know how to handle this. What should he do? What could he do?

"I know."

Heavy, breathtaking words from thin, fluttering lips.  
He knew. And he was going to beat that out of him like everyone else who find out. Lús cheeks turning pale according to his skin color and his eyes turning watery. He stayed silent, starring at the blonds chest.  
Junkrat blinked, raising a hand to press his fingers under a cute bearded chin, rubbing his thumb over the hairy spot.

"Don't ya worry, lovefrog. Still a whole guy to me."  
A nervous chuckle, hands through dreads and over the muscular chest of the Latino.  
"Thought 's kinda hot, ya know? Knowing ya comfortable with ya body."  
"... What?"  
A cheesy smirk showed up on the junkers lips.  
"Heard ya comforting yaself a few nights ago."  
"You're kidding..."  
"Nhaaah... Wanted to talk ta ya and didn't came in, 'til heard ya moan."

From pale to hot red within seconds. He heard him? For gods sake... Who else? But it wasn't the time to think about that, Junkrat had his whole attention while he struggled to find a place for his shaking hands. What should Lúcio say? He want to, but what?

The blonde one leaned forward, pushing his nose tip to the other ones, rubbing over the scars on the chest he mentioned before.  
"I know ya not ... Uh... Ready, yeah? And ya comforting yaself... That's hot. And I mean - really hot. Get used to that thoughts anyway."

The DJ couldn't move or speak. His eyes were fixated to the amber ones from Junkrat, his hands deep into his blanked he sat on. He knew. And he liked it. He got used to that, to his thoughts about how Lú was touching himself. Without regrets, he had to admit.  
Being like this isn't easy. In no way. He got used to the feeling he could have with this, touching himself and using toys, too. A reason while he hadn't his surgery down there for many years now. He was afraid of loosing his moments of himself to a body he could love.  
But he love himself now, without thinking that he wasn't the men he used to by his head.

"What do you want to tell me?" Lúcio had to ask, biting his lip nervous and afraid.  
"I'd like ta pleasure ya... Uuh.. As ya boyfrin', kinda thinking. Not only ya body... ya'know?"  
Stunning. Red cheeks, a cheesy smile and heavy breathing.  
"I... Think I understand", he mumbled, so the lanky men just brighten his expression and letting out a happy groan.  
"Yes! Nahaha! 'Ve got the sexiest boyfien' on earth!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the chest of Lú, who was still a bit confused.


	3. can't stand this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts can bring you down

Lúcio didn't recognize when he had slept this worse the last time. He didn't even thought he could slept that worse at all. Trying to figure out why he didn't managed to fall asleep early enough and had those odd dreams, he remembered. Slowly.  
A turn of his head let him suck in a deep and surprised breath. Junkrat. Right beside him. Sleeping while gently snorting and almost a little drooling. Cute. Lúcio frowned in a soft way and reached out his hand just to stroke shy over the blonde ones cheekbone, spotting soft his freckles with the tip of his index-finger, letting out a quiet snort, followed by an under breathed giggle. _He can look so cute an calm_ popped up in Lúcios mind while he leaned over to place a sweet kiss on the other ones temple.

Jamie hold on his breath for a moment and let out a little groan after that. A small smirk appeared on the DJs face and he slide back, just to realise that he was just in his green hipsters, bare chest an open dreads. Frozen for a moment, he just lay there, starring at the back of his boyfriend. Yes. Boyfriend. A huge blush covered his face up to his ears and he gasped in surprised. Did they got this far last night?! He could barely remember and shook his head immediately. No, they weren't.

A slow look down his body let the short Brazilian hold on his breath again. Hickeys all over his chest. He stood up and just tripped over his own feet as he rushed out of bed and jumped in front of his mirror. Unfortunately he woke Jamie up with that but it didn't seemed to bother him anyways.

"What did you do last night?!" A surprised gasp followed, trembling fingers rushed over darkened skin. It was a mess! His neck, his shoulders, throat, nearly **everything** was covered in hickeys and bite marks. Lúcio couldn't remember anything. Did he pass out after their mission? Could be.

Jamie chuckled and stood up, sloppy wrapping his arms around the medics waist and placing his chin to the lower shoulder. "Ya liked it", he whispered, kissing Lús ear and squeezing him a little onto himself.  
"What did we do?"  
"Kissing. Cuddling. Sleeping."  
"No - Jamie. What DID we do?"  
"As I said, mate!" A toothie grin appeared and he let go of the short Latino, playing with his dreads and braiding them.  
"Ya said ya were tired and I wanted ta let ya sleep. But ya started kissin' me and all. Ya said I could bite ya and suck ya skin, so did I."  
A new chuckle, growing to his always maniac High-pitched laughing.  
"Just passed out after a few mins, lovefrog. So sweet'n'cute.. Let ya sleep in."  
"Wait... How late it's already?"  
"Dunno, 12?"

Lúcio blinked and turned his head, yet to see nothing than his window blinds.  
"I need to shower", he pointed out and let the thin Australian stand behind, reaching for his towel and new clothes.  
"... Don't ya like it now?" Jamie looked surprised and a bit disappointed. The DJ struggled to go straight ahead and turned around, fumbling on his hipsters waistband.  
"I... Sure I do, but I can hardly remember and, you know..."  
He wrapped his armes around his own chest and squated down, clenching his own knees.  
"I'm not used to be chest free and touched there, you... Know?"  
"Sure! Lovefrog... I'd ask ya every time and ya tellin' me 'keep goin' babe'."  
Lú hardly resisted to laugh and stood up - obviously on shaking legs.  
"Okay, got it. I just... Want to be awake next time, yeah?"  
Junkrat just stood there and stared until a quick nod followed, with red cheeks and a little perv smirk.  
"What?" An annoyed tone left the musicians mouth.  
"Sexy little lovefrog."  
Lúcios face melted immediately after this words and he turned on his heels, walking of to the group shower without looking back.

While the little one was showering, Jamie sat back on the bed he slept at night. And all the others since he and Lúcio hooked up. How long now? Two or three weeks already. The longest relationship to the Junker and - he had to admit - his first real relationship. And the Brazilian sound-medic... So cute, handsome, attractive. How he was supposed to be that lucky?!  
Was he even good enough for the celebrity? Maybe.

Hesitant, but with a slightly irritated smile the Brazilian DJ touched his chest, his shoulders, his throat. A few moments later his view slide down, following his fingers down to his crotch. The hickeys and bite marks at least reaching to his abdomen, along his sides and also on his bicep. His back? He didn't looked, but he bet that there were also multiple marks from the Australian. 

Why can't he remember it? Was the mission that exhausting that his head turned down his memories? He couldn't remember the mission at all - except that one moment when his legs felt weak and numb, barely capable to bear his weight. Not the first time and the last months, it happened more often. He knew what's going on and it frightened him every second a bit more.  
Also his ears started to tingle and he barely could hear right. His body was a mess after all and although he takes care about himself, he couldn't do anything.

Sport was his life, also music and - now - Jamie. But what should he do? What could someone like him do? Sure he was a medic and celebrity and a good sportsman, a freedom fighter over all.  
And a frightened little kid, away from home and alone with all his troubles and fears and the absolut knowing facts that he get disabled. Deaf and less useful legs. Tears starting to drop of,  but he just let them run down his cheeks, sliding down to his knees and leaning his head against the wet wall.  
Hands clenching up to his own head, water runs down his back and cheeks, to his nose and chin. A quiet sob appeared, followed by a desperate whimper. He can't stand this. Not without someone by his side.

Jamie. He had the Junkers attention, his love - maybe. But for how long? Sure, he told him that he was a men to him after all and that he maybe could love him - in fact he don't know how that feels, he was honest at the beginning of their strange relationship - one day.

But was all that sufficient? Could the DJ count on him after he told him everything what caused him trouble at the moment? Maybe he will broke up, but then he were honest at all: Couldn't stand that.  
Lúcio almost could hear the thin Australian saying that it's over. To much pressure, to much needing. Lú cried out loud, slamming his fists against the wall of the shower, sobbing and whimpering, mumbling about how he can't stand a brake up with Jamie.

Outside the shower someone stopped his way. Zenyatta turned on his heels and entered the shower without hesitation. His footsteps let Lúcio look up and shrug at the same time. Awesome. Company he didn't want to have at the moment. At least he just sat down on the ground, legs spread and hands between his tights to cover his crotch. Unnecessary, Zenyatta didn't seemed to be into things like that.

"I heard you cry Lúcio and it seems to be that this are tears of fear and sadness."  
Lú shrugged again, avoiding 'eye contact' to his medic-colleague.  
"I'm... My legs and my ears. I just realized that I need aids in a few months... Or weeks."  
"Ah I see. Don't worry, you'll doing good with those."  
The omnic pointed at him, tilting his head to the right.  
"Did you got beaten up?"  
"No... Uhm... Lovemarks."  
Zen was patient and silent, just tilting his head to the other side, thoutghful.  
"Genji told me about that. It seems that there is someone who loves you very much."  
A small and tired chuckle from the DJ.  
"Yeah... Probably he do that."  
"Might I ask why you're alone then? Didn't he want to go with you?"  
Lúcio sighed, limping his shoulders.  
"... No, he... I'd like to have a little time alone."  
"I'm sorry to bother then. Do you need anything?"  
"No Zen.. Thank you."  
He smiled, little and shy, but he did. The omnic medic nodded about that, turning to go and remaining to his former way. At the door he stopped again.  
"May I ask who?"  
"... Jamison."  
"I see." Zen sounded not surprised, also he chuckled a bit and then left, letting Lúcio alone with himself.  
And tingling ears, uncontrollable shaking legs.  
"Fuck this", he sighed and slammed his fist against the floor, waiting for this to end so he could at least stand up and go back to his room.


	4. I love you

Junkrat muttered nonsense while he sat down on the floor, legs crossed and tinkering on his grenades. His room was a mess and even Roadhog had given up on finding things. He got an own room for his personal things and equipment, also a large bed to fit in. Since his friend was sleeping at his boyfriends room, the tank had enough place and time for himself. Not that he didn't miss the tall rat face, but a little rest wasn't that bad at all.

Roadhog was grateful for the relationship Lúcio and Jamison had, otherwise he had insisted that one of them broke up with the other just to stay things neutral. But it wasn't necessary and he felt happy for them. Jamie didn't talk much about the Frogboy, but when he does it was always about how handsome and cute he was or hot or even how much he liked his songs an such things.

And that he was afraid. Mako - Roadhog used to be called so - had known from the beginning. The Brazilian DJ was sick, getting his ears and legs smashed by an disorder noone can stop from growing. Lose everything you love must be terrible when you could enjoy it a few years or well, your whole life. Lú was an musician, a sportsman - most into hokey and skating - and he had to face that he'll losing both remaining things for what he loves. Being deaf wasn't that bad at all, but for the sound-medic... Horrible.

Mako let out a huff when he entered Junks room, looking around to find the blond one on the floor. He had slide down to his elbows and leaning his head down, showing his throat - and hickeys. A quiet chuckle, a snort and a little laughter later Hog kneel down and bending over the thin Junker.

"Oi, Rodie! Wat's up?"  
"Though you need some company since the tiny medic isn't around."  
The frown on Junkrats face let Roadhog frown himself.  
"What?"  
"... He didn' tell me where he'd goin'..."  
"Maybe because he didn't want you to worry?"  
"I'm his fuckin' boyfrien'!", a grumpy grumble set free, followed by a frustrated groan.  
"You're worried after all, I know. Maybe it's because of his ears and legs?"  
"Maybe." Junkrat shrugged, laying flat to the ground, scratching his bare chest with his prosthesis hand. The look on his face was sad and afraid, worrying about his love. Hog understand that - probably. He liked the little green frog as much as he could without acting weird about the relationship from Junk and him. More like a little brother he thought, so he'd to be worried, too.

"Didn't he call you?"  
Head shaking.  
"A message?"  
Silence.  
"You tried?"  
A huge sigh.  
"Don't want to bother him..."  
Roadhog just reached for the phone of his friend, searching for Lúcios number. Lovefrog with a kiss-emoji. Weird, but kinda cute. Without paying attention to Junks protests, he wrote a short message to the DJ and gave the phone back, sitting down beside the blond Australian.

Silence. A few minutes. Junkrat acted nervous, worried and angry at the same time and jumped like about 3 feet from the ground when his mobile phone vibrated. A message.  
'I miss you, too babe. Be back tomorrow. Everything's alright.'  
The leaky blond looked surprised, turning his head as wide as possible to look at his partner, glaring.  
"What did ya wrote?"  
"I miss you."  
"Makes sense."  
Both laughed while Jamie pressed his phone against his cheek, hoping he could sleep through the whole night to be awake and energetic enough for Lú when he returns.  
At least he now knows that he had unnecessary worrying about the Brazilians feelings. But now he was more frightened about the diagnoses which would came off. Had his love to wear aids for his ears and legs? Must the legs be removed?! Thoughts he could barely handle so he focused on his grenades again as much as possible at the moment.

As his phone rang he picked it up without looking at the screen. It was the blond sheila-medic and her voice sounded worried and sad.  
"Jamison? It's me, Ang... Mercy. Could you come to the medic-station? It's about Lúcio."  
Jamie dropped his phone while he jumped up, wobbling on his peg leg out of his room, as fast as he could through the corridors.

"Please not now!"

Out of breath, Junkrat arrived at the med-station, eyes wide open in fear and worry. Everyone who was not on a mission was there, turning their heads while Jamison looked around. Roadhog just arrived a few moments later, huffing and coughing.  
"Where is he?" His eyes bouncing around with a nervous glance.  
"Where?"  
No one answered. Only Zenyatta stood up and walked ahead of the taller one, raising his hand to get his attention.  
"Don't ya dare to touch me!", the bombexpert hissed, unnecessary.  
The omnic just leaded him with a move of his hand to the table where everyone was sitting.  
"He is not here. But we have to talk about him in group."  
Jamison hold his breath for a moment, looking at every ones face slowly. Did everyone know now? Would they discuss to sling him out? Or that they don't go ahead treating him as the men he is?

Anger growed in his chest and he had to swallow audible, clenching fists and hobbling a bit around to make himself comfortable.  
"Why?"  
"His ears and legs, Mr. Fawkes." Mercy smiled, sharing a knowing look with the blond Australian. He nodded quietly and sat down on the roller stool and wiggling around on it. No one said anything since everyone knows about their relationship. They understand that this was quite disturbing for the tall blond. It was for everyone since Mercy had talked about Lúcios disorder.

The group talked about what they could do, hearing aids and prosthesis, battle ready and although for the free time.  
"Skates."  
Everyone looked up as Junkrat mentioned this.  
"Skates?" Reinhardt frowned, also Jack and Ana.  
Last one just smiled short after and placed her hand on the leaky guys shoulder.  
"That's a nice idea Jamison. I know he loves to skate and play hokey. We should combine this with his prosthesis."  
Everyone nodded except Reinhardt. He rubbed his bearded chin with a deep frown, just to tap his other fingers on the table.  
"Maybe headphones? Big one for battle, tiny ones for the free time? We could combine it with his sound-equipment for his healing."  
"That's it", Jack said and stood up.  
"I'll call Winston and Symmetra. Jamison..."  
He hesitated, but nodded then.  
"You know him best. You should design it. So everyone: We have to work!"  
The old men turned on his heels and leaved the room, so everyone else did. Except Junkrat and Angela. She waved at Zenyatta who leaves last and then turned to face the other blond, looking up to him and patting his upper arm.  
"He'll be okay Jamison, don't worry. He's a strong man and he has you to go through this."  
Junk nodded quietly, looking around and avoiding to let his tears drop off.  
"May it'll calm your thoughts when I say that everything's fine? He mustn't give up on his therapy."  
That worked a bit. A small smirk appeared on Junks face and he hugged the woman tightly for a few moments.  
"Thanks sheila. Glad ya take care of this."  
"Always. Now go. He'll be here again around 8 and you have to speak with Winston and Symmetra."  
Just a wave and Junk was gone, off to the Laboratoriums. This should work, it had to. He couldn't stand it when his beloved one drowning in depressions and so on just because he can't skate again and hear music. He didn't deserve this kind of punishment.

When the musician didn't react to his shouting, Junkrat showed a surprised frown. He hobbled a bit faster, flicking his fingers in front of Lúcios face to get his attention. As the short one turned his head, Jamie sucked in a deep breath. He was crying.  
"Lovefrog hey... What?"  
"You called me, right?"  
Junk shrugged a bit about Lús loud voice and managed to smirk irritated.  
"Ummh... Yes. And ya didn't hear me so I... Oh... Oh!"  
He wide his eyes while the Brazilian medic began to sob and cry again, covering his face in his hands and let his head hanging down.  
"I didn't hear you. I... I didn't..."  
His voice cracked and he turned away, slamming one of his fists against the wall he stood in front of. His crying made Junkrat uncomfortable and he didn't know how to handle this situation. He decided to hug his boyfriend from behind, stroking over his chest and abdomen, kissing his neck And snuggling his face deep in the other ones dreads. That was bad. Really bad.

Lúcio turned around in Jamies arms, wrapped his own tightly around the thin body of Junk and pressed his face hard against the bare and always dirty skin. The blond could only feel the wetness from tears on his chest and the warm breath from the shorter one. Trapped in this hug, he tried not to panic and comfort Lú as he should as his boyfriend.

A few moments later the medic let go, rubbing his heated face and limping his shoulders.  
"I'm tired Jamie."  
"Lets go sleepin' lovefrog."  
A short nod followed and the Latino walked ahead, flicking his fingers near his ears. Yet he could hear it. Quiet and like it was far away, but still audible. For now...  
He could feel how he drowned in all this feelings, in all his fears and worries. And Junkrat did as well. He pushed Lús shoulder gently, tried to show a loving smile. He failed. He felt awkward and his expressions showed this to the short guy. _Still better than say nothin'_ , he had in mind, following the medic to his room.

Lúcio was silent. The whole way he did nothing. No sobs, no sighs, no deep breaths. Not holding hands as they used to normally since they hooked up. Disturbing.  
At his room, the Brazilian took off his clothes except his hipsters. Green. As always. His favorite color. He changed to his sleeping-clothes. A large shirt and shorts, his dreads bound down to his neck. His face was still red and hot and he didn't looked at Jamison or something else. He was down. Destroyed.  
Junkrat just observed this all in silence, rubbing his upper arm with his flesh hand. Should he ask? About what? No, no...

Silent, he changed his clothes, too. A short visit to the personal toilet of the short man and he was clean enough to climb on his boyfriends bed and cuddle with him. And so he did. Leaky arms wrapped tightly around shivering shoulders and he placed a soft kiss an Lús temple.

"I love you."

Silence.  
Lúcio looked up, irritated and with a big frown on his face. Did he heard right? A suspicious look followed and he turned around, looking over the shoulder was quite uncomfortable.  
"Say it again."  
"I love you."  
"Again... Please."  
Junkrat chuckled softly, stroking over Lúcios cheek, his voice calm, soft and lovely.  
"I love you so much lovefrog."  
He leaned forward, pushing their noses together.  
"I love you Lúcio."

Tears showed up, the young freedom fighter didn't mind to let them drop out. He said it. And he mean it. He was sure about this and he kissed his forehead while he continued say 'I love you'. Lúcio tried to remember it. It burned deep into his mind and he was sure he could hear it even if he turned deaf in a few weeks.

"I love you, too. So much... I love you."  
Holding back a sob, the sound-medic became more clingy, pressing close to the other ones body. Jamie chuckled again, pressed his fingers soft under Lús chin and forced him do look up. Again he rubbed his thumb over the shorter ones beard, smiling softly. Their lips touches. Sweet and soft until Lúcio wrapped his arms around Jamies neck, tilting his head a bit and let his tongue slip out. Cute and shy for sure but know he wanted to kiss his boyfriend. Hot and needy and passionate. It takes away his dark thoughts and made his body feel alive.

"I love you."


	5. breakdown

Lúcio woke up to the feeling that everything was over. He stared at the ceiling and didn't move for a few minutes. He just layed there and stared. This is it. It's over. I'm done. Thoughts he couldn't avoide and with every second he felt more uncomfortable, he know he was about to panic and yet he couldn't do anything. It happened, he lost control and grabbed the first thing his hands could reach. Surprisingly it was Jamisons hand.

The tall australian was sitting beside the short musician, dozing on and off while holding hands. His other one was pressed to his chin to hold his head up. Did he slept at all? His eye circles were more than usual and his pale skin was a bit sweaty. Lú knows that his boyfriend has sleep disorders but never witness it. Junk always seemed to be that guy who was always energetic. But know he looked like a sick man who hadn't slept for days. Maybe he really didn't? Jamie was here every day, every night - if possible - and tried to held Lú up, saving him from drowning in depressions. A small smirk appeared on the DJs face.

As he realised that Junk was snorting, he bend over to hear propper. Quiet and far away, but still audible for him. Like everything other. He could hear the music that was playing in the background. His own song which he use for healing in battles. Cute. The blond one had set it up over night to make sure that his little lovefrog can sleep well. It worked, also his presence that Lú had felt during the night. He was grateful for this, for Jamie. For these rare moments lately when he felt good enough to smile or even laugh. So did he as the australian tilt forwards and woke up with a sleepy mutter on his thin lips. Junk looked up to that sound, still sleepy but surprised. He laughed. Not forced, happy.

"Mornin' lovefrog", he mumbled and stroke over Lúcios cheek, a tired smirk ons his lips. As the DJ leaned over with a questioning look on his face Junk immitated and placed his hand on Lús cheek. He slowly repeated his words so the musician could read his lips. First the DJ was grateful, but then he realized why Jamie does it. His hearing become worse with every day and now it's that bad that Jamie had to repeat his words and speak slow. Disturbing feelings and a dull head. He sighs and tried to adjust his legs an froze immediately. 

Lúcio could feel the weight of his blanked. He could feel the warmth of it. Also he could feel Jamies cold peg leg as he crawled under the blanked at least to lay down and sleep and cuddle. He could feel everything but wasn't able to move them. Lú hold his breath a moment and felt how he was going to panic. Heavy breathing and shaking hands. He swallowed audible and grabbed Junks hand. Should he wake him? He just felt asleep and Lúcio wasn't sure how to react now.

"Jamie?" The medic tried not to sob or to shout, but the tall Australian shrugged and opened his eyes with a huge irritated expression on his face.  
"Yes?"  
"My legs! I can't move them, I... I can't, I... My legs..."  
He whimperd and tried to move his legs, failed and sobbed after. His tears made Jamison again very uncomfortable, the blond one didn't know how to react, what to do. Slowly, very slowly, he touched Lúcios shoulders, leaning forward so Lú had to lay back on thr sheets. His llips softly pressed to the other ones temple, Junkrat wihspered that it was okay, that he had to calm down, not to panic. His hands stroke over Lúcios back, his hips, tights and back up to his chest and arms. 

"Shall I call Mercy?" Jamison reached for his mobile phone but the short Brazilian shook his head, pressing his face against his neck, sobbing and whimpering.  
"Ya wanna try ta sleep?" Unsure what to do, the Australian stroke again over Lús back, his neck and through his dreads while the sound-medic cried. He didn't bother his boyfriend by asking again, just hold him and comforting him with strokes, kisses and soft squeezing. After a few hours of sobbing, crying anf whimpering Lúcio managed to fall asleep again, exhausted from his mental breakdown.

Trying not to wake his little Lovefrog, Jamie decided to wrote Angela a message instead of calling her. Also it was after midnight and he didn't want to wake her either. He wasn't surprised when the sheila-medic answered a few minutes later with a good advice. He was grateful, but didn't told her. A few messages later he turned to Lúcio and snuggled his face in his neck, stroking over his chest. 

The next morning, Lúcio woke up to a loud mutter from Jamison. At first he tried to stood up, he let out a frustrated groan. His legs didn't move, no matter how hard he tried. Instead of sobbing or crying he just let out another frustrated groan, followed from a disgusted noise. As he looked up to the ceiling, Lú let out a huge sigh. Why should he even try? It was senseless. 

Junkrat turned around when he heard his boyfriend and frowned. He sat in front of an old wheelchair, tinkering to let looks less boring. Green wheelcovers with scribbled frogs and matching green fabric. Junk hold his breath while he looked up at Lú with wide open eyes, biting his lower lip. He didn't say anything. The Brazilian just looked at the wheelchair, then to his Boyfriend and back again. Lúcio frowned again, then showed a shy smirk. Cute. Really cute. He was so energetic to make things less worse for him so that Lú had to smile.

"Do ya like it?" Junkrat was nervous, worried. Was that a good way to keep the sound-medic happy? Less depressive and more happy?  
"I... Yeah. It's cool." He smirked again, leaned over so he could kiss the tall blonde. Jamie leaned over to Lú, too and stroke over his cheek while they were kissing. After that, the bombexpert stood up and pushed the wheelchair in front of the bed. He hobbled to the other ones wardrobe and searched clothes for the day for the DJ and helped him to change.

Lúcios cheeks turned red while Jamie pushed his hipsters down his tights and the new ones up short after. To comfort his boyfriend, the Australian didn't look down on him for too long. Lú was covering his crotch anyways so it didn't became awkward after all. While Lú made is dreads to a bun, he mumbled that he was hungry. A short nod followed from the leaky man and he picked the shorter one up, just to put him down in the wheelchair. Lúcios cheeks were red and hot and he clinged a bit before he let go of his boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you, love."  
"Nhaa - 's alroight Lovefrog. Gotta go?" He smirked and grabbed the wheelchair to push Lú to the cantine.

They arrived as every one else was there to eat breakfast. They looked up and Lúcio felt instandly uncomfortable. They were starring. He swallowed and bite his lower lip, avoiding eye contact to everyone. Jamie shove him to a free spot on the big table und kissed his cheek before he left to get them breakfast. While this, the other ones smiled at the young musician, a little awkward.  
"Good morning Lúcio", Reinhardt said, smiling big as always. He tried not to look at the wheelchair, so everyone else now. Lúcio frowned a moment, then smiled back.  
"Morning."  
"Did you slept well?", Angela asked and tried to do as she didn't know. She was worried and the Brazilian knows that. So he just smiled at her and placed his chin into his palm, waiting for Jamie to come back. As he did, a big cub of coffee stood in front of the musician and a bowl with his favorite cereals. Chocolate-Caramel with extra chocolate crisps. Lú couldn't resist to let out a little laughter and everyone seemed to be relieved. It was a big pressure to let nobody know how depressed you are and now, Lúcio was trapped in this situation. To let the other ones down wasn't in his mind and he tried to be strong over the time they sit together.

When they where alone with Angela, Lúcio let out a hugh sigh. Jamie sat down on the table with crossed legs, his chin in his palms. He looked between the blond sheila-medic and his Lovefrog, a worried frown on his face.  
"He told you, didn't he?"  
She nodded after a glance to Junkrat and stroked over her own hand.  
"What happened? He just said that you couldn't move your legs."  
"That's right... I can feel everything. Touching, warmth, cold... Everything. But I can't move them." He sighs and avoided eye contact to Angela, fumbling his fingers.  
"And your ears?"  
"Worse." He leaned his head in his hands and pressed his lips to a thin line, trying not to cry.  
"I see. Your disorder growed bigger than I thought. I'm inconsolable, but we have to make a few test Lúcio."  
"Thought so. When?"  
"As soon as possible."  
"Now." He nodded and wanted to stood up, just to let out a angry huff. Leaning his head into his hand, Lúcio clenched his teeth while Junkrat pushed the wheelchair to the medic-station.

Mercy prepared everything for the tests while she talked to Lúcio about everything. While this Junkrat just sat down on the roller stool and used the whole space to move. He was nervous and thoughtful and also worried. Junk couldn't focus on anything, so he begun to look through the shelves while the medics were talking. Lúcios voice raised from time to time and Mercy tried to calm him down. He was again near to tears and slammed his hands on the cot he was sitting on.

"There is NO way I'll wear that prosthesis from this-", he swallowed the insult for Symmetra and clenched his teeth again, shaking his head. His conflict with the Vishkar-Scientist was deep and exhausting, but she had worked on his aids. Maybe because Jack told her so, maybe not. It was unnecessary, he would never wear these things. According to his use from the sound-healing-system this was quite stupid. Lúcio was stubborn and a bit childish, but he was so upset at this moment that Angela raised a hand.  
"Enough Lúcio. It's okay. We won't talk about that yet. Let me check everything and it's it for today."  
Holding his breath, the musician nodded and let her check his body. Also she set his needed syringe and told him to train his legs - with Jamisons help it would work. Lú agreed and Angela told the Junker what to do. Not only to train the legs of his boyfriend, he was the one to keep Lú happy and energetic as always. Not easy but she was certain that he could do it. 

Back in Lúcios room, both men just sat there for a few moments, saying nothing. It was awkward and disturbing and Lú looked down to his legs, stroking over them, slowly and hesitating.  
"I need to go to the bathroom", he said after a while and looked away, red cheeks and a sad expression. It was necessary and Jamie was the only one to ask - except Angela, but he wouldn't call her in for this. Also Junk had helped him to change and he was his boyfriend, so this was okay - he thought.  
"Could you...? Please?"  
The tall Australian turned around from the hi-fi and frowned, then nodded. He stood up and pushed the wheelchair to the bathroom, helping Lú to stand up and sat down after he pulled down his pants and hipsters. It was absoluty embarassing and Lúcio had his troubles to accept it. After he finished, he mumbled and pulled at Junkrats trousers so he would knew. 

After that absolut awkward moment, Lúcio layed in his bed, waring his headphones and listening to his own songs, cuddling with Jamison. He had headphones were he could apply another pair so the blonde one could hear, too. Jamie dozed off after a while, Lúcio instead started to think. About his relationship to the Junker, about his disabilities. In a few weeks or months, he'll be deaf as well and he had to deal with it. With all of this. His legs, his ears, his psyche as well. And his fear that Jamie could leave him when they got intimate for the first time and he wasn't ready. And not able to do something without his prosthesis, it would be awkward as his turn to the bathroom. 

Lú let out a huge sigh and put down his headphones, also Jamies. He looked at his boyfriend for a long while and then snuggled deep into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around the thin body.


	6. first steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!  
> If you want to skip:
> 
> Starts at Soft and Slowly, [...].  
> Ends at: "I love you."
> 
> 'Missing Story' in the end-notes!

Jamison was out for a mission, like many other members of the new Overwatch. Only Jack,  Winston, Roadhog, Zenyatta and Lúcio remained to the head quarter. They all were doing things to prepare their equipment for up coming battles. Also Lúcio, he sat on his bed, legs crossed and wearing headphones. His Laptop in front of him and mixing new songs for healing and damage. He had spoken to Winston about his sound barriere and now he had to adjust his songs to make it work together. The volume was very loud, but for Lú it was just right to hear everything proper. 

Mercy had shown him his prosthesis and left them in his room. Blue-green one with skates instead of shoes for the battle and simple black ones for the free time. They were beautiful in their own way but yet, he didn't tried to put them on by his own. He should get used to see them, to know that they were there and he could use them. He couldn't. Not because of Symmetra and their conflict. It was because of his own psyche. He had to accept that he was disabled, that he couldn't use his legs, that he had to wear aids to walk. He had to face his problems, the fact that he wasn't able to skate anymore or play hockey. That was the reason he avoided to check if the prosthesis work for him.

Lúcio didn't heard the knock on his door, neither that Jack walked in. The old soldier knelt down in front of the bed to show the musician that he entered his room. Lú looked up and frowned, then put down his headphones. The old man didn't wear his mask or anything other from his equipment. Not even his leatherjacket. Lúcio wasn't surprised. He had known that Jack would come to him one day to talk about his behavior, the fact that he didn't even try to put on the prosthesis and practice for battle.

"I don't believe that your reasons to act this stubborn and childish are your conflict with Symmetra." He stood up and turned to Lúcios chair, sat down and leaned forward, his arms on his knees. Jack was right. It was stubborn and childish and Lú felt uncomfortable. He knew he was a disappointment for the crew and for himself. He didn't say a word, just sat there with his chin in his right palm.  
"Why? Don't tell me it's because you're afraid. You're a strong man Lúcio. And you're a medic - our medic. The others are counting on you. Do you really want to disappoint them?"  
"I already have", he said, a bit louder than he should. Jack didn't shrugged but he leaned back a bit. To loud. He was to loud, but couldn't hear proper when he talked less noisy. Lúcio shouldn't talk anymore and start to train sign language. There were a hearing aid, too, but he also refused to test them.

"If you think so. You're suspended until you are wearing your aid and prosthesis." The old soldier stood up and turned on his heels, leaved the other ones room. Lú didn't looked up and stared at his Laptop, an angry frown on his face. Hesitant, his hands stroke over his legs. The Brasilian let out a huge sigh while he adjusted his legs to lay down on his side, his back turned to the door. The DJs music was still playing and he put his headphones on again, eyes closed and arms crossed. Lúcio snuggled his face into one of his pillows, the one wich had Junkrats scent on it. It calmes him a bit and he managed not to cry again. Besides his own problems, he was worried about his Boyfriend. Would he return without any injuries? Or would he never see him again? Maybe he had to get more prosthesis? Who knows. Drowning in his thoughts, Lúcio didn't heard the next knock on his door. 

Roadhog waited a few moments and then entered Lús room. He was never there before and had now known why Junkrat was more with his Boyfriend. The Junkers room was always a mess and greenfog ones was tidy. He had a few posters in his room, cute froggy-pillows and a huge hi-fi equipment. Also he had a little bomb on his nightstand. Not able to explode but with a cute smiley-face on it to cheer the musician up. It worked more or less, according to Lús mood and stress-level. Roadie frowned a moment as he saw the prosthesis and turned to the bed, knelt down in front of it and crossed his arms on on the sheets. He based his chin on his arms and stared at the musicians back for a few moments. Lú frowned and turned his head, shrugged as he saw Roadhog and slowly turned his body, too. He had to adjust his legs for it manualy, so it took a little while. The big man remained silent. He just looked at the younger ones face and tilted his head, wearing his pig-face-mask as always.

"What?"  
No answere. Lú grimaced and returned Roadies view, a few moments passed until he gave up. He exactly knew what the other one wanted and he couldn't do it. It was to disturbing, to embarassing and also to much pressure. Eyes watery and shaking hands, Lúcio clenched his teeth and bite his lower lip. A few minutes passed without that neither of them spoke or did anything but sat there. The Brasilian slowly started to whimper and cry until he had another breakdown. Roadhog just sat there and reached for his hand, squeezed it and stroked it with his thumb. After a while the musician calmed down and let out a huge sigh. 

"The black ones", he mumbled and stroke over his own legs. While Roadiestood up to get the prosthesis Lú prepared to put them on. He said nothing while he figured out how to put them on and hesitated to take the hearing aid that the tall Tank brought, too. It was matching with his prosthesis and looked like his usual headphones, just a bit tinier. Now it was time to test them. He reached for his hearing aid and looked at Hog - a bit nervous. Trying to adjust them, he took out his headphones that he could hear the music. Roadhog  shrugged and turned the volumen down until it was at a normal stage. Lú followed with the adjustment of his aid until he could hear proper again.

Again his eyes turned watery and he stood up to hug the tall Junker. As he did, the man let out a chuckle and put his hand on Lús shoulder.  
"See? They're working." Again he chuckled, then hugged the Brasilian back and let got short after that the young man could realise it.

Lúcio looked down and froze for a moment. He stood. Without help from Roadhog or anyone else. He just stood there because he wanted to. The prosthesis worked flawless and without letting Lúcio felt uncomfortable. He could feel them but it was less worse than he thought. Hesitant, he looked up to the white haired man and showed a little smile.  
"Thank you."  
"You should thank Winston and Symmetra... And Jamison."  
"Jamie?"  
"Yeah. He designed them... All of them."  
As he said so, Lúcio looked down to his legs and noticed the small smileys everywhere. Cute. Really cute. Again Lú had to whipe away tears, but this time not because he broke down or anything else. He was grateful and also overwhelmed.  
"Let's go Roadie! I have to practice for Jamie." And to get back his position as a medic. But first he wanted to get along with his free time-prosthesis and hearing aid so he could start with his new battle-equipment. Maybe he should tell Jack, but forst he wanted to show Jamison how it worked. He followed Roadie to the Kantine and sat down while the other walked further to get them something to eat. Lú touched his prosthesis with a thoughtful frown. They were so light and he had no trouble to walk. No annoying sounds except a very quiet metallic whirr when he walked a bit faster.

During their lunch, Winston and Zenyatta joined them with their tablets. Zen was only bringing Winstons second one along, but he seemed to be happy about that. They nodded and the omnic also waved his hand as they sat down and Winston started to eat. He looked up to Roadie, then back to Lúcio and showed a short smile.  
"Is everything okay?", the huge scientist asked - loud and clear so that Lú could hear him without any help - he hoped. Seeing the young man becoming more disabled was horrifing and made the gorilla sad.  
"Yes. And you mustn't talk so loud big guy. I can hear you good enough."  
"What? Oh sorry, I just... Oh... Uh?" His irritated face let Lúcio burst out in laughter. Sweet! He turned his head and showed the man on the opposite the hearing aid.

It was tiny enough to be disregarded and the Brasilian was grateful about that. They looked like earplugs and had the typical smiley-face from Junkrat on to make them less boring - like his wheelchair.  
"Do you... Ehr, I mean are you... Can you walk?" Winston was unsure how to react and fumbled on his peanutbutter jaw. He inspected the musician with a nervous smile, adjusting his glasses.  
"Sure... Thank you so much."  
"Great... But you have to thank Sym-"  
"I know!" He showed a grimace and let out a sigh.  
"Later. She isn't here anyway."

Zenyatta was interested as well. He sat there and had his chin is his palm - he immitated the other Members of Overwatch a bit but no one was mad about that either.  
"Is it painful?" He pointed at the ears of the DJ who just shook his head while he shove his fork slowly through his meal.  
"It's like wearing earplugs to hear music. And the exoskeleton... Feels like my usual equipment but less heavier. I think the one for battle might be as heavy as my actual one."  
"Great. Jamison puts a lot of energy in this project, he also didn't wanted to set Symmetra on fire." The omnic chuckled and let his hand reached for Lús head.  
"May I?"  
"Sure!" The other medic turned his head and stood up to lean over the table. While Zenyatta touched the little earplugs cautiously, Winston stood up and walked around the table to look at the prosthesis. He had a frown on his face but also a smile and sat down again.

"And your battle-equipment? Did you check on it, too?" His question was a bit hesitant and Lú first sat down again before he looked at the scientist.  
"I didn't do so yet... Thought I have to get used to my freetime ones at first. Also Jack suspended me until I use them... And I think I'll use my time." Looking down, it sounded more gloomy and disappointed than it used to.  
"Eh... I dee. Well - when you want to start tell me! Together we make it work!"  
"Thanks Wince." Lú smiled and continued to eat, glad that he could hear the other were talking and laughing without to lean over or force them to speak louder or even scream so he could hear their voices.

Later, Lúcio sat on his rooms floor, surrounded by his Laptop and a few more things to mix music and prepare his weapon. Winston was sure that they could adjust his battle-prosthesis to his other equipment so he could work on this while he become accustomed to his freetime-aids. This time he didn't heard the knock on his door just because he had set the music volume louder than usual. He enjoyed that he could hear proper again so he had utilized that no one was on his floor of the dorm.

Zenyatta could hear the music, too, so he just walked in and raised his voice a bit.  
"Lúcio?"  
"Yeah?!", he turned the volumen down a bit and looked up, a huge and relieved smile on his face.  
"The other ones are coming back. Everything is fine, no injuries or anything else. Do you want to greet them?"  
For a moment, the short sound-medic frowned and then put the Volume to a minimum and stood up.  
"Sure, one moment. I... Want to surprise Jamie."  
"Oh. Can I help you then?"  
While Lú put on a joggingpants - over the exoskeleton to cover it - he turned to the omnic and showed a smirk.  
"Sure. Just don't tell anyone that I use my aids."  
He looked at the mirror and decided to wear his dreads loose to cover his hearing aid as well.  
"I see. You want to show it everyone or just Jamison?"  
"Just him... For today." Lú smiled bright and sat down in his wheelchair, unlocked the brakes and followed the other one to the hangar, pushing the wheelchair by himself. He trained it a bit so could 'move' without anyone around. Also he managed to go to the bathroom without help. Unnecessary when Jami was around, he loved it to carry the short DJ and help him whenever he could. Cute but also annoying as well.

The gates opened up and everyone came out. They all looked exhausted and odd, but they were alive and just slightly injured - Tracer had an black eye and McCree used to walk with a limp. And Jamie. He wobbled while he came out of the ship, straight ahead to Roadhog. They had a short talk and then the blonde finally turned around. He just stood there for a moment until he hobbled to the wheelchair, sat down on Lúcios lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He didn't said a word, just kissed his cheeks and lips and then put his face between the musicians neck and shoulder. Junk was so exhausted that he didn't recognize the exoskeleton underneath Lúcios joggingpants.

"You have to shower, love", the DJ chuckled and rubbed his chin against Jamisons cheek. The leaky man just nodded and stood up after Lúcio had brought him to the group shower.  
"I'll get you new clothes!" He talked a bit louder than he should but he wanted to surprise his boyfriend at his room, not in the shower. While the Australian showered, Lúcio leaved the group shower and stood up, walking straight to the other ones room and get him new clothes. Back at the shower, he sat down again and entered the room just to find his boyfriend sitting on the floor, hair down and less dirty.  
"Are you okay?" He was a bit to loud so he shrugged to his own voice. Glad that Junk didn't saw.  
"Yeh... Just tired 'n hungry."  
"Okay! Your clothes are here. I'll get you some food. Meet me at my room!" Again the DJ turned and leaved the shower. 

This time he didn't stood up to avoide that Junk could find the wheelchair. In the cantine he did, but no one was there so they won't notice. He ordered something for himself - just a sandwich - and something for the blonde one. Back at the corridore he sat down again and headed to his room, the tablet on his lap. He entered his own room to find Jamie on his bed, already dozing off.  
"You're awake love?" Lú chuckled and waited for Jamison to get up. He reached after his meal and began to to eat while looking at his little lovefrog.  
"What?"  
"Missed ya", he mumbled while eating.  
"Naww... I missed you, too."  
First Junk smiled but then frowned suspicious.  
"Ya heard that?"  
"... Yes?"  
"But I didn' talked that lou... Ya wearin' them?!" Wide eyes, Jamison forget to eat while Lúcio bursted out again into laughter. He took his dreads back to a slack bun and turned his head to show his ears.  
"Can ya also hear without them...?"  
"A bit, but I think I have to get used to them anyway so... Yeah."  
"I see", Jamie mumbled again, not sure how to react proper. In silent, the Australian finished his meal and then leaned back on the bed, looking at his boyfriend with a thoughtful frown. He had so many questions on his tongue, so many thoughts he wanted to speak out. He couldn't. He just sat there and looked. Lúcio smiled at him and stood up. Slowly and with a shy smile on his face. Fumbling on his waistband, he looked a bit nervous and slowly dropped his joggingpants. Jamison let his eyes slide down and up a few times before he smiled and reached for Lús hand to guide him on the bed.

The DJ chuckled a bit and crawled over his boyfriend, stroking over his chest and leaned forward to kiss his thin lips. Soft and relieved, with slowly red turning cheeks. It was a strange feeling but he didn't mind after Jamison wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed back, passionate and also relieved. They kiss lasts for a few minutes - except their short breaks to take breath. Playing with the other ones tongue, the medic felt a heat between his tights and let out a shy moan. He hoped that Jamie didn't notice, but he did. With a surprised look on his face the Australian dispended their kiss and raised his eyebrows.

They shared a long look and Lúcio showed a cheesy smile while he bend over again, kissing Junkrats lips, his chin. Lú tilted his head and kissed his boyfriend jaws, down to his collarbone and ahead to his chest. The Junkers cheeks turned deep red while he observed the shorter one who got down on him. The tall blonde didn't put on any clothes, just wrapped the towel around his hips. Lú kissed over the tall and thin body, stroking over his sides and hips. Slowly he grabbed the towel to remove it while he slided between the long legs, a little shiver showing because of the cold of the peg leg. But he didn't stop.

Soft and slowly, his fingers stroke over Jamisons heat while Lúcio kissed, licked and bite his skin on his boyfriends lap. The Brasilian knelt between shivering legs and looked up to see how the blonde react. Jamie was still surprised and covered his mouth with his prosthesis hand, cheeks red up to his ears and an irritated moan on his lips. Cute. He was so adorable besides his maniac behavior, his his low ability to remember something he wasn't interested in.

Lú kissed the already wet tip of Jamies cock, not surprised about his high-pitched gasp. At the beginning of their relationship, he came out that he hadn't much experience at this kind of things. But he didn't tried to stop the musician, so Lú went further and stroke Jamies hard cock while he kissed and licked the tip, sucking at it from time to time. Gradually he let slide Jamie deeper into his mouth and started slowly to bob his head, stroking over the Australians hips and tights. A bit salty but Lúcio didn't mind, bobbing his head faster and playing with his tongue.

Junkrat let out a moan, shivering and rustling with his hands through the sheets. He grabbed Lúcios head and clenched his fingers deep into his dreads. The DJ chuckled a bit as far as he could and let his moves become more passionate and a bit faster. He also let out a erected moan, sliding down with his free hand between his own tights. First he just stroked over the fabric while he sucked on Junkrats heat, bending down further to let him slide into his mouth as deep as possible.

Junk moaned shameless and loud, rustled trough Lúcios dreads and thrusted into his mouth. Not hard or fast, more matching with his boyfriends moves. He enjoyed it without any reticence. The short Brasilian slipped with his fingers under his pants and hipsters and started to comfort himself while he sucked off the thin Junker. 

"Fuck! Lúcio.. Uh, I can't!"  
Junkrat let out a loud and needy moan as he reached his orgasm and clenched his fingers again deep in Lúcios dreads. The sound-medic looked up, fixated the face of his love and rolled out the taller ones climax, swallowing everything. He didn't reached his own orgasm, but wasn't mad about it. Slowly he let go of Junkrats body, licking his lips an whiping away a bit sperm of his chin. Without looking away, he licked his thumb clean while Jamison stared at him with hot red cheeks, panting and shivering.

"That was... Huh... Fuckin' awesome!"  
A big smile on his face, the blonde kissed Lús cheeks while the DJ crawled up to him to cuddle a bit.  
"Damn... ya crazy, mate..."  
His fingers stroke soft over the Brasilians chest, down to his abdomen and further. Shrugging, Lúcio grabbed the other ones hand an shook his head, avoiding eye contact. His cheeks were on fire but he looked up hestitant and with a slightly panic view.  
"Please, no... I'm... Not ready, I..."  
"Sssh.. Don't ya say anythin'. It's alroight Lovefrog. Just let me cuddle, ya? And... Ummh-"  
"You can touch my chest and tights."  
Lúcios face was red and hot and he chuckled nervous as he turned around to lay on his stomache.  
"Or ya sweet ass!", the bombexpert giggled, grabbing the shorter ones ass. He kissed his cheek, then his lips and started to stroke over Lúcios side and shove his arm underneath the muscular body. Forcing him into a deep passionate kiss, Junkrat grabbed his tight ass again.

He could feel a huge heat between his legs as he let his hands slide down again. It was strange, but also very errecting and satisfying. Jamisons hands, their kiss and everything, Lúcio leaned forward and pressed his body against the other ones while he made himself comfortable. His hands were a bit shaking as he reached his orgasm and his legs felt a bit numb.  
"I love you", he mumbled while he stood up to get ready for the night, a pleased smile on his face.  
"Love ya, too", Jami chuckled and reached for his boxers while Lúcio entered the bathroom. He returned and took off his exoskeleton, then laid down and cuddled to Jamie. Exhausted from the mission and also from ther little sexy time, both of them felt asleep immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio avoided to let Junkrat touch him intimate because he didn't felt ready.  
> Junk just cuddled and fumbled a bit.


	7. Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lú talked to Zenyatta and had an intense sexual momemt with Junkrat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead:
> 
> Starts at: Absolutly drowned in his thoughts [...]  
> Ends at: While Jamie felt a bit dizzy [...]

Since he turned fully deaf, Lúcio had to admit that he never slept this good. No snorting from Jamison, it wasn't that annoying but every night? The silence was a mercy. He could feel Jamies heart beat, his breathing, his warmth. It was enough to know that he was there and alive during the night. At day, Lúcio started to wear his hearing aid most of the time. Just when it was to much, he put it down and takes his time to relax a little. Or - as former - he listened to music to calm down. It wasn't as bad as he exspected and he got used to it very quickly. Also Jamison, they learned sign language together. He wasn't that good but it worked. When there was absolutly nothing about hearing or sign language they wrote it on paper.

When Junkrat was out for a mission - Lúcio wasn't allowed to join them until he had trained his battle-prosthesis - the musician mixed up new songs and trained for battles. At first it was for Jamison, so he could join him and didn't had to worry about his boyfriend. Second, it was for himself. He needed something to do besides his music and beeing at home and be a good 'wife' for the tall Junker. He had to admit that he missed to be on missions and with the others and also he absolutly needed a change of surroundings. Lú didn't tell Jack until now because he wasn't sure if he was already good enough to be back on the battlefield. Making the world a bit better was a good feeling and sometimes he really needed to know that he was one who tried.

The others were out for a mission and Lúcio had enough time to practice and and also to mix new tracks as he had to. Only Zenyatta was at the head quarter, too, because his right arm was damaged by Winston. Accidently, of course but it had to be remade and Zen had to stay for this mission to recover. The omnic sat down and observed the young human all the time. Sometimes he started his meditation and Lúcio sat down to listen. The orbs made a quiet and beautiful sound during this and it helped to calm down, to take a moment of thoughts and even to let out emotions. The DJ had cried several times when he sat near to the other medic and Zenyatta had always cheered him up after that with words or gestures. It was one of the many things the Brazilian needed during his rehabilitation and he was grateful about this. This day, both of them sat down and listened to the new tracks Lú had mixed. Zen was amazed about them and also how the sound-medics equipment works. "Music is importent to keep us alive", he had said after he learned how much the DJ was addicted to music and how he used it to heal others. Now he had figured out that it was also a pun and had chuckled after that.

Lú had talked a lot to the younger omnic during their sessions. Zenyatta was always neutral and also had good advices for every of them. The Brazilian had thought a lot since he hooked up with Jamison, since his disorder had hit him hard and since he had to deal with so many more things. The other one was always kind and patient and Lúcio felt always safe around him. He came out to Zen a few days ago and the other medic was really surprised. "I didn't noticed. You're always a man to me. And you always will be." These words were facilitating and the DJ was glad to have someone he could talk to. Sure, Jamie was there and listen when Lú felt needy to talk, but he was his boyfriend and... Yeah. Relationship issues.

"I don't know much about those things, but if you love him and he loves you, too, it is unimportant that you don't have the body you should. Jamison is more patient than everybody thinks and more emotional than he seems. If you are not ready to sleep with him, he will understand."  
The omnic tilted his head and Lúcio knows that he was smiling.  
"You can say stop and he will do so. Don't be afraid Lúcio."  
The DJ frowned and looked away, rubbing his neck with a huge sigh. Junk and he had several sexy times and every time Lúcio said no when the blonde Australian tried to touch him. He was unsure if he could let it go far enough for Jamie without saying stop so he avoided every sexual encounter with the man that includes his own body.

Sure, whenever Lú was comforting himself after he touched Jamison, the tall and thin bombexpert cuddled with him, kissed him and also touched him. Not between his tights, but he stroke over his chest and back, grabs his ass when Lúcio was in the right mood and before Jamie went out to the mission, Lúcio was so aroused and willed that he let him pull his shirt away and kiss and also lick his bare chest and his nipples. The DJ was also so pleased that he had in mind to let Jamison touch him more but after his orgasm he was afraid if his own thoughts. Would he let Jamie do it? And when he said stop in the middle of it would the other one do so? Maybe he would break up with him after that because it wasn't enough.

Thoughts Lúcio wanted to ignore but failed and he put himself under big pressure. He wanted to sleep with Junkrat but he wasn't sure if he could. Sure they could do it like 'real' man, but the DJ was afraid of the pain, the awkwardness and all other things. He could try, for himself, for Jamie but how should he tell him? "Fuck my ass" wasn't a good way to start a conversation about sexual wishes. Also he wasn't sure about how many experience Jamison had with this kind of things and he was afraid to ask. Maybe he could just let it go further the next time and instead of saying 'stop' just..

"You should go back to your room and shower, the others will be here within the next hour." Zenyatta bend over and touched gently the button to turn off the music and stood up, giving Lúcio a helping hand to follow. The youn Brazilian let out a sigh, showed a small smile and nodded. He also needed a bit time to become clear so he wouldn't immediatley start crying when he saw Jamison. A few moments later Lúcio sat down in his private shower he got few days ago and turned the water on. His thoughts faded away while he washed himself.

Jamisons face popped up to hid mind when he closed his eyes and he could feel his touch everywhere on his body. Lú felt a goosebumps all over his body, a heat between his tights and the wish to be touched by the blonde Australian. Absolutly drowned in his thoughts, the DJ started to touch himself, slowly and with a shy moan on his thick lips, his head leaned back against the wall. He got as far as possible in this position, thrusting two of his fingers into his body and rubbing his clit with his thumb while he grabbed his dreads with his other hand.

The Medic didn't noticed without his hearing aid  that somebody had entered the bathroom. You need to know a code for the door and besides Lúcio just Junkrat knew the number combination. They arrived a bit earlier than expected and he would surprise his boyfriend by showing up under the shower. So did he, but Lú didn't noticed. He sat there with a red and aroused face, spreaded legs and moaning and whimpering. Junkrat immediatley become hard and hurried to pull of his clothes. Slowly he knelt down between the shorter ones legs and hesitated to touch him. He just looked down on him, biting his lower lip and touched himself. His human hand startet softly touching Lúcios chest and at the first moment the Medic just went further with this but then stopped with a shrugg and big eyes.

Panting, he looked down in Jamisons red face, frowning and starting to cry. The Junker shook his head, let go of his own body and Lúcios and placed his hands soft on his boyfriends cheeks. He knew that the young DJ couldn't hear him and that heself wasn't able to use sign language at the moment. So he just kissed him, stroke over his skin and let out a sigh. This was to much, Jamie knew and he wanted to apologize. But he mustn't. Lúcio was biting his lip, looked up at the lanky man, dtraight in his beautiful amber eyes... And went further. He slowly started again to thrust his fingers, but this time his other hand reached for Junkrats body, stroke from his chest down to is scrotsh. His expression was shy but also aroused and the Bombexpert giggled, short and maniac, then started to touch the shorter one.

They kissed. Wild and passionate, while Lúcios body starts to shiver. Jamie had pulled him to the edge of the care chair he sat on and held him near to his own body. He kissed the Medic all over his chest, shoulders, his throat and neck. Everywhere there where hickeys and little bite marks and Junkrat sucked on the shorter ones nipples as oft as possible to make him feel good. They turned extrenly sensitive and were red and swollen, but Jamie liked it. Also Lúcio, who moaned whenever the Blonde touched him with his fingers or lips or tongue. It was intense and pleasent and the Brazilian was already out of breath. His other hand was down on Jamies cock, stroking in the same rythm he used to thrust his own fingers. 

His thoughts where full of this and he imagined that Jamie was thrusting into him, not himself with his fingers. Lú thought he could let the Junker do it, so he stopped and reached for one of Jamies hands. The sound-medic faced the man who knelt between his legs and slowly pushed his hand down, deep down. Jamie knew exactly what that meaned to be and starts to shiver, biting his lip and had struggles to held his view onto thr Musicians face. Slowly he followed Lúcios fingers and clenched his teeth while he tried not to hurt his Lovefrog by touching him down there. It was strange - in a good way - and also Jamie let out a hoarse moan as he thrusted his fingers into Lúcios hot body. 

Both of them stopped for a moment until Junkrat started to rubb his thumb over Lús clit, with enough pressure to make it pleasent and arousing. The young DJ showed a frown with closed eyes, grabbing his own dreads with one hand, with the other one he reached for Jamies shoulder. He had struggles to enyoj it at first, Jamison could see it but didn't stop. Lúcio didn't say so and Jamie tried to make it worth for his loved one. Softly he started to kiss him again, using his prosthesis hand to stroke over his chest, touching his nipples to make it feel better. It worked. Lú let out a shy moan, his hands still grabbed to something. He panted and felt his heart beating faster, his cheeks and ears were hot and red and he wasn't sure what to do. Jamies hands felt so good and the short man tried to enyoj it as good as possible.

He felt how near he was to his orgasm and pulled the lanky Blonde into a passionate kiss, trying to avoide that Junk could hear him during his climax. It was stupid, the other one had hear him many times before but this... This was different. Lúcio had started to touch Jamison again. Stroking through his hair and over his body, while his other hand went down again. They reached together their orgasm, near to each other, both with a huge goosebumps and shivering bodys. While Jamie felt a bit dizzy and leaned against the DJs body, Lúcio clenched his teeth and started to cry. It wasn't because it was worth or to much, but he had to deal with it anyway. His arms wrapped tight aroung his own body, he turned away how far he could without moving his legs. First the Junker was irritated but then he pushed Lús legs carefully to the same side and turned his lower body a bit.

No words were said during the next time. Jamieson just stood up and washed himself, then tried to touch Lús shoulder - soft and a bit hesitant. The Musician only shook his head an reached for the lotion himself, avoiding Jamies view. He was uncertain about how to handle this and let out a huge sigh.  
"I am sorry" he tried to whisper without hearing himself, he shouted but the Junker just showed a soft smile and kissed Lús cheek. It was enough to calm him down, but also to much touching. Again he started to cry, but this time Jamie just sat down again and looked up to the DJ, waitinh for this to get over. After Lúcio had wash himself and turned the water off, the tall Australian stood up and reached for the towels, handed Lú one and helped him after to get dressed. 

"I ... Loved it. It was strange and first I felt like I had done something wrong but no... No, this was pleasent and arousing and I'm glad that I... I..." Lúcio let out a huge sigh. Hey laid in bed, Jamie sat beside him on the floor with crossed leg, his arms on the edge of the bed and hid hands under the blanket on Lúcios chest. They had talked about what happened in the shower, mostly Lúcio, obviously, but it was necessary for their relationship.

"I'ma not good at this kind of things Lovefrog. I mean.. WOAR! It was amazing, ya was incridible hot and ... Hurr I'd like to do it like this every time but... Ya have troubles, I knew Froggy. 'S alroight,  mate. We gotta deal with this." Jamie nodded, a big grin on his lips.  
"Although we could to it 'the other way'. I love ya ass, ya know ma!" He blurted into laugh according to Lúcios sceptical expression and squeezed softly his still swollen nipples.  
"Jeeze, don't you dare..! But... I thought about it, too. But I'm afraid..."  
A moment of silent followed until Jamie just shrugged and stood up. Lú was a bit irritated but Jamie just raised a hand. "Hungry", he said and left the dorm with a cheeky smile on his lips.

The Medic let out a huge sigh and laid down straight on his back, starring at his ceiling. He had to talknto someone about his feelings and he knew that there was - beside Jamie - only one person he could talk to. Not today, it was already 23:20, but the next day.


End file.
